


Get Well Soon, Molly

by hxllosweetie (glassandroses)



Series: Sherlock Blurbs [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sick Character, Sick Molly Hooper, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie
Summary: Sherlock takes care of Molly while she’s sick.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Sherlock Blurbs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913386
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Get Well Soon, Molly

Molly Hooper woke up to soft snoring in her ear and a strong pair of arms around her waist. She looked up at her fiancé, Sherlock, who was sound asleep beside her. She smiled and stroked his cheek as she rested her head against his chest. She contently sighed and closed her eyes.

"Good morning, Molly."

She jumped but then relaxed as she realized it was only Sherlock. "Good morning." She replied sleepily. "Sleep well?"

A sleepy hum, "Of course, you?"

She smiled up at him. "Yes."

Molly was happy. Not stressed, not sad, not lonely, but happy. She only felt this way when she was with him. She felt serene, peaceful, loved. She kissed him on the cheek and got up to get ready for work.

But then she coughed. And coughed. And coughed.

"You okay?" Sherlock asked, who had also gotten up and was already in the bathroom. She was quick to reply "Yeah, I'm fine." She sniffled. 

"Molly Hooper," Sherlock started, emerging from the bathroom. "Your coughing and sniffling, your nose is pink, and your shivering, which shows signs of influenza, and," he felt her forehead. "you're running a fever. You're not going to work today." By this point she was already dressed and ready for work.

"Yes, I am, Sherlock. I'll be fine. Besides, I've already called out sick too many times this month and I don't want to risk losing my job." She grabbed her purse and headed downstairs, gripping the rail tightly. She was feeling extremely dizzy like she could fall over any second, plus she was starting to feel a headache.

Sherlock raced in front of her and stopped her from getting to the bottom of the stairs. "Molly, please go lay down and I'll make you some tea."

"No, Sherlock." She coughed again and walked as swiftly as she could around him. She walked out the door and started to walk to work. She was having coughing fits and stumbled a bit on every other step, but she wouldn't let any of that stop her.

"Molly, please." Sherlock caught up to her. "Do I need to call John? He's a doctor."

"N- no. I'm f-fine..." She fell into his arms. He stood her upright and tilted her chin up so that she was facing him. "Molly, please."

"Okay..." she whispered as she closed her eyes. Sherlock picked her up bridal style and carried her up to their bedroom. He lied her down on the bed and dreaded her in her night clothes. He was about to leave when Molly grabbed his hand and asked him to stay with her. He climbed in next to her. His arms wrapped around her and he kissed her forehead.

"Get well soon, Molly."


End file.
